Mrs Reginald Crawley
by BabyBowTie
Summary: Isobel is a single woman. After the death of son Matthew, the woman finds with his memories.
1. A father's girl in love

**_Disclaimer : Isobel Crawley, not mine, but I love her so much. Thanks Fellowes for her and Penny Wilton for play this wonderful woman._**

**_Thanks Forever Fun and Young for everything! 3_**

* * *

_1922. She stayed almost the whole entire day watching time go by and death was coming to do its job but it was lazy and didn't have any intention to take her soul to her loved ones. On the contrary, death seemed to want to play with her._

_The Granthams didn't seem interested in her anymore and they practicaly never invited her for diners these days (to tell you the truth she didn't quite act sociable these last few days)._

_Since the fight with him, everything seemed to be crumbling around her. His rough and hard words opened up her eyes. She was nothing else but a human shell. She lost the will to live and the few smiles that crept up on her face were when baby George would make very slimy drools, reminding her of her past as a young mother, wife to the well-known Doctor._

_In truth, she never really did like her status of "doctor's spouse". It gave her a reason to practice medicine and to meet very well placed peoples in the society but that was all. Isobel didn't find her place in that world and the only thing keeping her there was her husband._

_As handsome as a god with hypnotizing blue eyes and her son who looked just so much like his father. You had to admit though that being a nurse also gave her the right to see her husband more often._

_No one in the castle knew who Reginald was; no one talked to her about him; she didn't even know if people where interested in him and if anyone was, they didn't say._

_The first she ever met him, they were still in school. Evidently they didn't go to school together. Everything was separated, the girls on one side the boys on the other. But it did happen that they meet on the way to school. He often was surrounded by beautiful young girls while her, she didn't even have one friend who to talk to about her love for this untouchable boy._

_At the time she had a bit more curves than now. She was actually a big 15-16 year old baby who people loved to mock about. Most of the girls in her school were thin and already had pronounced curves. Isobel didn't have any form of breast or very little and the shape of her face made people believe that she was still in the beginning of her teenage years which didn't help when she was looking for a job to have a bit of pocket money when her mother didn't want to her any, under the pretense that a girl her age didn't need to go walking around on the streets with pockets filled with cash and since her fathers never wanted to upset her mother he would simply nod in agreement._

_This boy was probably the best looking boy she ever saw and in Manchester seeing good looking boys was rare. They only ever were brown-haired or black-haired and dirty boys so when Crawley arrived in town every girl threw themselves at him. She didn't feel ready to confront the girls and she didn't want to get bitten by one of the harpies always in quest to find beauty and kissable boys. We could find it shocking but the teenagers need freedom. Of course they never went to the extreme of sleeping with them but two or three kisses never hurt anyone._

_The young women often asked herself if one day she would be allowed to kiss a handsome boy. One who would want her and who would treat her with respect. One who would be here when she would need help or even when she would be scared even when lightning struck._

_One night, Crawley had asked her father's permission to invite his daughter to a mundane event. Dr. Turnbull was surprised by the invite but accepted it with big joy. It wasn't every day that his girl , "his" little Isobel was invited to an event where there were people of the high class society and aristocracy. Nevertheless he obliged the young boy to take care of his daughter and to not leave her alone in the middle of pushy men which Crawley responded to by saying with a big smile:_

" _I will not let anybody come near her I promise you that."_


	2. First kiss exchanged

_The time had come for Isobel. Reginald picked her up on time._

_The ride to the event was ridden in silence. You could hear the rain dropping on the roof and the wind blowing. Crawley couldn't resists kissing her. She felt very uncomfortable the first time his lips pressed against hers, never before had she done that._

_Although it was soft and sweet, she felt her cheeks redden in responses of the kisses he was giving her. And his hands, touching every part of her body under the thin dress that Crawley chose out for her_

_He had wanted to choose everything for her; from her dress to her shoes; from her hair style to her perfume; as if nothing was beautiful enough to his eyes. Which, for him, was the complete opposite. If he really had to choose he would have left her completely naked with only her arms to cover her and body to heat her._

_When the young lady felt his hand touch her inner-thigh a soft sound escaped her swollen lips. She wasn't expecting this. When she had been told that she had gotten invited by Crawley. The several hours that had followed were spent wondering what had gone through his head._

_Her, Isobel Turnbull, invited to an event by Crawley. The same Crawley who was studying in her father's class, the same one who was new in town and the same one who was trying to escaped his harpies.! God this was too much!_

_The carriage had arrived at its destination. Isobel and Reginald tried to look presentable. They looked at each other one more time before the door opened and they smiled at each other. Before they got out, he wanted to warn her that a lot of the girls that went to her school would be there._

"Oh! So euh…I'll be left behind?

"What? No no, you will stay by my side"

"The others won't find it strange?"

_He took her face in his hands and placed a chaste kiss on her lips to make her stop talking. It wasn't those no good girls that were going to spoil his evening._

_He had invited Isobel because he knew she would never make the first move and because she was the only girl who had caught his eye. She was a virgin. Her father was a well-known Doctor and he hoped with all of this information his parents would approve of his choice in lifestyles (even though he knew that Turnbull wouldn't stay a virgin very long during the evening). Reginald hadn't thought of this the first time he saw her but these reasons could help his parents rethink their decisions._

_After a long passionate second kiss, Reginald opened his eyes and was plunged in the ones of the young women. His heart bet wildly. How had he managed to live without her his whole entire life? She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Her arms so thin and her body so fragile; her skin so soft and slightly tanned; her blond hair and her vanilla perfume. He asked himself what else she could be hiding._

_During this gala, Isobel was presented to a lot of specialists in science, to aristocrats who were keen to modernity and doctors who came to discover the remedies of tomorrow._

_She didn't memorize every name. All this alcohol that she drank and all these girls who had eyes only for Reginald, hurrying to present him to their respective fathers. She didn't know where to look anymore even though she wished with all her heart to find herself alone with him…_

_Reginald, him, was becoming bored to death. He had invited Isobel and he could even benefit from her presence._

_He was trapped with all these fathers who were even ready to pay him a handsome price to have him marry their daughter. At this moment he thought he should have never come here. Faking a sickness or any fake reason to not come here. Plus, there wasn't that much in this room: a buffet, people who were the most part not necessary and a big dance floor not good enough for him and, speaking of dances, knew of a much better…_

"We can't do it here and anyways we have to be married first."

"Stop your nonsense about marriage. Give yourself to me now. I know you want to."

"What?! No I c… Oh ok, it is true that I want to but it is not an appropr…

_The future Doctor didn't leave enough time to answer and kissed her. He only had one want, to make love to her._

_He knew this place was filled with famous and powerful people who could end his career in the blink of an eye but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to touch every part of her body and "get to know her better". They still had their whole entire lives to get to know each in detail._

_He managed to take of her undergarment and could now have the possibility to do whatever he wanted with the intimate parts of her body._

_Isobel, her, was trying to fight this. If ever anyone saw her in this position her father's reputation would be reduced to nothing and it would eternally be "her" fault._

_And when finally Reginald came within her she lost all control and let herself be taken against the wall, spreading her thighs wide open to let this man show her all his love and all of his skills!_

_He completely wished to take her little breast in his hands, to knead them, to feel her ends harden under his tongues skills and to bite them with his teeth delicately and with ferocity._

"Ho, good lord. Haa…"

_Reginald was smiling at what he heard. She was finally breaking under his ministrations. No too far away, a door screeched and you could hear footsteps approaching. The young woman was coming back to reality but was again, pushed up against the wall. Reginald, holding her firmly, was whispering in her ear:_

"Do not say a word. No one knows we're here."

"But they're going to know…"

"Not if you stay silent and let me do the rest."

"You're crazy!"

"You didn't seem to be saying the same thing a few minutes ago…"

_She observed her lover and smiled down to him. Reginald was so sure of himself. How could you not follow him in all of his follies?_

"Crawley, I know you are here! Hummmm, I can smell you're big boy scent."

_Reginald stopped swiftly, his head resting on the covered chest of his love. He felt her hands in his hairs and her breast tremble. He looked her in the eyes and what he saw almost made him cry._

_Was Isobel mocking him? She was silently laughing and it still was the most beautiful sight that he saw. So mature, so sincere. She was so beautiful! When Isobel noticed that she was being watched she hid her smile and lowered her eyes._

"So this is where you were hidden. I see you also have some company…"

"She was the only one left."

"Ohh! But who is this? Turnbull, even hearing the name makes me want to cry. She sighs. People were telling the truth, you came with the "daughter's girl" of her father. You're worth so much more than this little thing.

"And what if you could go play with kids your own age like, on the other side of the door for example and leave us alone?!"

"Would you, by any chance, be insulting all these renowned scientists well placed and with enough money capable to finance our research? If you think she can give you any…"

_Isobel didn't open her mouth, she kept quiet. She didn't know where to let her gaze drop upon or even what to do. She was feeling uncomfortable and her dress was still laying high up on her thighs. Her eyes opened and closed wildly._

_This feeling to not exist so that she didn't derange for fear to disappoint someone or to be treated like a piece of thrash. She was used to this sort of thing at school but she wasn't in school anymore, she was in the big court now, nothing to do with a young girl like herself._

_She didn't hear the young men talk anymore, thinking for one moment of being an idiot. That now everyone was going to pester her and that things would get even worse. Isobel was horrified of going back to school Monday morning. She would be the center of attention for all the girls. We were going to mock her, or more likely we were going to rebuke her for being who she is. Isobel Turnbull, daughter of a Doctor, future diplomat of a nurse school, the future lover of Doctor Crawley. The girls were going to buzz with jealousy and it would be so funny to watch._

_Yes, only to watch._

"Abandon the little baby in a corner and come have fun with us. Your father just arrived and he is at the moment in an interesting discussion with Professor Grant and as you know, he kindly asked me to come and get you."

"Shit"_ he yearned._

"But if you don't want to see him I can always tell him where to find you. I think that he would be proud to know that his son is having a good time with the daughter of his particular Professor."

_Once that was said, the young lady—taking her dress in between her thin hands— turned on her heels and went back to the door._

"You should go."

"To do what? He's going to go on and on about how you're not good enough for me, that you will never be capable to support my needs and that you're only gluing yourself to me for the money."

"When did he say that? We were together for three hours at least. He can't already know me."

"Hein? Oh, I talked about you."

"Oh."

"I didn't tell him that you were the daughter of Turnbull. He thinks you are one of these girls who thirst for money and who only lives for men with a big pay slip."

"I see. If you told him who I was, I think he would have already taken it better."

"He wanted me to get married to one of my cousins. I should have… it was even planned but I refused it."

_He nuzzled himself in the warms arms of the lovely lady and kissed her before taking her hand and bring her with him behind this cursed door._

_The lights were shining in the whole entire room making the crowd of people visible. Isobel was feeling nauseous. She was scared for god's sake! What was going to happen when the Crawley son was going to present Turnbull daughter to father Crawley?_


	3. Meeting with Father Crawley

_1922. Isobel was telling herself she made the right choice. She was the one made for Reginald and no one could replace her. They contemplated each other, him being a little bit crazed. When he wasn't working in his office writing a whole bunch of stuff on childhood disease or at the University to find a cure he wrote poems, painted canvases and drew the world with his eyes. He was creative even at the end of his life._

"Ah here he is! Ma best creation."

_Reginald was firmly holding Isobel's hand hidden behind him, so that she would escape. He would have also wished to be a thousand miles away from here. Her hand was trembling._

_If ever his father didn't accept Isobel, there would be no more new Manchester Crawleys. The family would be broken and he would forever loose the respect of his family._

"Father…"

"My son."

_Mr. Crawley took his son in his arms and didn't pay attention to the young lady who was behind his son. He must be thinking that her manor of dressing up was unused and must be thinking that she was one of those girls who only dressed up for the men._

"So my son, I haven't heard that you had some suitors."

"Umm, I… I wanted to present you Isobel. She is the daughter of Dr. Turnbull. She is studying medicine and she will soon be adequate to become a nurse."

_Isobel saluted him shyly waiting for him to say something. To tell you much it was embarrassing her: her eyes were looking downward, both hands tightly holding Reginald's and her heart waiting to stop beating if she was rejected. She felt eyes watching her, heard the sneering and the mockery of the young people around her, nothing better to make you even more embarrassed._

"Truth be told, I already knew that.'

_Reginald and Isobel looked at each other not sure if they understood what he was talking about._

"You, you already knew?"

"I met her father. You asked him his permission to take his daughter to this event and oh, he trusts you but he still had to have my opinion. After all, we are not anyone aren't we son?"

_Isobel felt very embarrassed of her father's intervention even though on the other hand she was relieved to know that everything was alright, finally. Maybe he had managed to appease Mr. Crawley's worries._

"Let us go and talk somewhere else. There are too many ears around here."

_The three of them were in the car. The young women could hardly breathe. It was a good thing that Reg' didn't make her wear a corset, she would have to thanked him to not have made her suffer like that._

_To have to endure all the looking was already unbearable… Reginald didn't seem any better than her, his father hadn't said a word since they left the reception._

"You asked to speak father."

"Hmm, oh yes. So this is the famous girl who managed to "melt" your heart."

"Father…"

"Oh no, stop with your father this and father that. I am your father when you want me to be."

"It is not true and you know it."

"Very well then it is out of the question that you marry this…this…"

"Isobel."

"_I do not care what she is called! I do not want her in our family. Her family is charming but this girl is not made to be your wife. Look at her and tell me she is good enough to become your wife!"_

_She restrained herself from talking. She wanted to cry and her heart had just been crushed to pieces, literally. At that time, Isobel never thought shz was good enough for anyone. Even her own mother didn't want her so how could she wrong this man?_

_The two lovers stared at each other. For the young man, he was sure that Isobel was made for him. She was all you ever hoped for in a wife._

_According to her father, Isobel was a very intelligent girl and could adapt to all situations. She was a big cook but she knew how to boil water, how to dress the wounds and knew what to do in even a desperate situation._

_So yes he could assert that she was made for him._

"Isobel was made for me. I would put my life into her hands."

"It is ridiculous. You only spent one evening with this girl. Look at how she is dressed, she looks like…"

"I am the one who told her what to wear."

"Because you are a big couturier now?"

"Father please stop."

_Mr. Crawley went back inside angry but Reginald didn't car. He was with the girl of his dreams and nothing could mess up the rest of the evening!_

* * *

_**Hi! This is third chapter and I really need know this you think. I'm so nervous because, Isobel is my favorite character of Downton and I don't know if is good**__._

_**And I thanks Forever Fun and Young again, for the translation and help me so much.**_

_**BowTie xxx**_


	4. Reginald

_Reg'_

_Reginald and Isobel arrived in the very luxurious apartment of the boy. Well, if you could say, the first room was supposedly the living room, was filled with canvases, sometimes painted sometimes left white._

" So euh… this is the living room. Over there is the bathroom even though I use it as a laboratory. But I wash myself! And my room is on the other side of this door. Oh sorry. I…I will take it away."

_He says before she spills the black water left by the greasy and black paintbrushes._

"Is, is it me?"

_Reginald was confused he had forgotten to hide them. He mustn't have informed her. No. I had forgotten. All these days spent thinking of her, her face haunted him day and night, he couldn't stop himself from seeing her in his soul…_

_All those times when he observed her, when she alone at the end of the school day, going directly home because no one waited for her or even was interested in her. For the others, Isobel was only the daughter of her father, uninteresting and useless, who the teachers ignored and left of the side thinking that she was made for classrooms. That he knew thanks to the girls and the unhappy parents. Some had tried to play her and were hurt when they were put back into place by Dr. Turbull himself._

"…Yes, _nervously_."

"Why? I mean they are pretty. Did you paint them?"

"Because you are very beautiful and yes, it is me who painted them."

"So why do you want to become a Doctor? You are already a fabulous painter. Where is that? _Pointing to a painting showing a castle near a river._

_*_**To be closer to you***_he thought_

"My sister with a child sickness. I was young, too young. My father…he wasn't here. He was with his family somewhere in Yorkshire and my mother, she was here but she had other things to do then to take care of her sick daughter."

"We do not have to talk about it."

"I know, I…"

"Shhhhh."

_She took him in his arms. He was sad and she was stirred by the way he remembered his past life. What a disgrace to leave their children alone, never would she do this, for nothing in this world would she abandon her kids._

_He went back up to his original height looking at her with big shiny brown eyes. A smile at the corner of his lips and his cheeks still red from the alcohol. His hair was disheveled, the hairstyle done in less than one minute before meeting Father Crawley didn't suffice to put his hair back in order. And it was probably better that way, his blond and fair hair was more natural than all this war against hair clips to try and tame the long hair._

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Do you want some water?"

"No. Plus, where would you find a glass, you hardly even know the house."

"I could have tried to find one."

"But it is my place and you are my guest and it is me who is supposed to ask you if you are thirsty."

_The young lady smiled. The poor boy was lost in his own apartment but didn't have anything to hide during the reception. Isobel was truly charmed. At first, she thought he was a funny slug and now, he seemed so shy and fragile. Thinking of him she would have thought that he would have been more comfortable in his home but it seemed it was the complete opposite._

"It is adorable but I am not thirsty."

"Ah. All the better because I don't have a glass."

_She started laughing and soon enough Reginald was laughing with her . Afetr a while they looked at each other eye to eye and, without losing eye contact, they leaned into each other until their lips touched and passion was taking back its rights._

_Reginald encircled the waist of his Love with one of his arms while leaqt the other one passed under her thigh so that Isobel could attach herself to him with her legs, carrying her all the way to the couch._

_In a slow, sensual dance, the two lovers undressed one another without ever stopping the kisses and the touches. The young lady clutched the man as if he was the last person on earth, penetrated her nails in the boy's skin and made his back bleed so strongly. She needed him and he needed her. They gave themselves to one another, nothing around them counted, only their bodies were in osmosis, only made one. The young women succumbed to the heavy thrusts that her partner was giving to her, tapped under him, legs over her butts and her arms around his neck, the young man gave everything he had to make her climax._

_Out of breath the young women observed her man with desirable eyes and trembled under him. A shudder formed in her after Reg' had let himself in her._

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Maybe you would want a blanket, anything?"

"No. I assure you, I do not need anything… Only you."

"…I am still a bit cold."

_Isobel burst out laughing._

"So then go and get one!"

"Okay I'm going but do not move from here?!"_ Started to go then came back. " _Do you maybe want to go to bed?"

"I…"

"No, stay here. Your thighs must hurt really bad though ?"

"_GO!"_

_He ran fast seeking the sheet and came arms full of pillows that he threw on the young women who was laughing at his mistakes._

"You're foolish."

"What? I thought that you would be cold even if my muscular and sculpted body would have done the trick."

He young boy plunged under the sheets, circled Isobel's chest with two arms not so muscular but warm enough to keep her warm. He planted a kiss in her hair before blowing out the candle.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Reginald, you just hardly turned off the light."

"Yes but you could have been asleep, it happens to some who had just made love."

"You did it with other people before me?"

"What? No, no. It's my friends, they told me…"

"I would not be jealous if you told me that you did it with other women. You are a man who knows many women, maybe…"

"No, never!... I love you Isobel. »

« I love you too. »

« Will you still tell me that when we are married ? »

"What a question."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Of course."

"I would prefer to know it before hand."

"I love you and I always will."

"Even when I will be dead?"

"_My dear, the question isn't even supposed to be asked."_

"_But you could be tired of me after a while."_

"_How could I get tired of you?"_

"_Well.."_

"_Stop talking, please."_

"_So you could stop loving me?"_

"_Oh please, you sound like my father's fiancée."_

"_You are comparing me to her?!"_

"You would prefer that I tell you look like 'my mother'?"

"…Ok Madge is better. Though, I am prettier than her."

_Isobel tried to retain her laughter because of how this discussion was stupid._

"And after my death, will you still love me?"


	5. Turnbull & Crawley

Turnbull & Crawley

_Early in the morning, someone knocked on the door, outside we sounded the bell of the waking time, someone knocked on the door again and Reginald was restrained to wake up. He put his coat on and left to answer the door._

"I'm coming, I'm coming. What is it?"

"Good morning Crawley! I bring bad news."

_His young friend entered the room without noticing the presence of Isobel, still asleep on the couch and naked under the sheets. When Reg' figured that out he precipitated himself behind his friends who was directing himelf to the window, to cover the young lady and to sit near her._

"I wish we didn't have to get to this."

"To where?"

"War!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's not going to last long. London is going to take back control fast and then everything will go back to normal."

"It does not shock you?"

"Why would I be shocked? There are fights and then there are wars that is all. We win, we lose it is like that Paul.

_His friend turned around to look a thim and he understood why his friend didn't care._

"You're bringing girls back to your home?"

"No, not girls, one girl."

"Who is it?"

_Reginald didn't answer right away, he knew his friend. He also had a "girl" friend who was in the same school as his girl, if he told her name, his friend would surely become very angry. Paul studied with Isobel's brother and they both hated each other, thinking that Turnbull was using his status as much as his little sister. On one hand he didn't really care but on the other hand he didn't want to lose his friend. Paul was a nice fellow despite the prejudices he would get._

"You are not going to be very happy."

_Paul didn't say anything but was waiting for almost the worse. But who is this woman? He asked himself. Crawley could have all the girls he wanted so why so much secrecy? With a small unconvincing smile Reg' observed Paul who was becoming impatient._

"Crawley?"

"Who is it? Is she at school? Do I know her ?"

"Yes and yes." He sighed

Worried, Paul watched the sleeping girl.

"Promise me to not get angry."

"Ok ok, who is it?"

"First…"

"I promise you I will not get angry but I beg you, tell me who is on this damned couch!"

"Since you want to know and that you swear on your mother's life…"

"What? No no no no."

"Ok I'm joking. It's Isobel.

"Isobel?"

"Turnbull."

_The man leaning on the wall didn't say a thing, he had a hard time believing it. He stayed unloving as if it did not touch him. Internally he was boiling with rage. How could a guy like Reginald Crawley fall in love with an unsociable title user incapable of taking care of herself?_

"You are lying."

"No."

"Why?"

_Reginald did not answer right away. It was like that, we could not help it, no one could help it, it was just that. Love had knocked on his door and he opened it because he thought it would be good for him._

"But…" He sighed loudly. "Well, we'll see each other tomorrow."

"Yeah."

_Isobel had her eyes open for a while, she hadn't tried to move for fear… she did not know why she was scared. The boy's lips approached her cheek and planted a kiss on them. He knew that she felt bad, none of them tried to talk._

_He watched her. Her blond hair on her face hid her big sad eyes. These next few days would not be easy. Soon, they would have graduated and they wouldn't need anyone. Their life together would start, only the two of them. They would have kids, Reg' wanted to have a lot of them and a summer house, where? He did not know yet. But he wanted one in a calm area!_

"You're beautiful. »

"Do you think I am a dirty network user?"

"No. Don't listen to those people. They're just jealous because they had to manage themselves while least you and your brother had an easier way of getting into these schools."

She turned towards him, a single tear ruining down her plump cheek, her sad look literally broke Reginald's heart who couldn't stop himself either.

"Oh no please don't cry. Sorry, I didn't want to make you cry."

"No, do not excuse yourself, its… you are so beautiful when you're sad. What matters is that you and me, we love each other. We don't care about the rest.

"You are going to lose your friends because of me."

"Those are the risks of life."

_They both laughed before they kissed._

_1022, Turnbull and Crawley, it was a story that happened. Isobel supposed that Reg' knew it was for life. Clarkson was nice but he was so different from her husband. He did not have this little fantasy side, he knew only of his work, maybe should he find a wife. She had kindly refused his offer because Matthew was happy and because she didn't want love story, with the marriage as the key and the horrible death. Reg's death had practically traumatized her. Isobel found refuge in her work forgetting Matthew and now that he wasn't here she did not wish to relive this nightmare and forget George. Even if Mary was capable of taking care of her baby alone, Cousin Violet said she needed help. That had reassured her to know that somewhere someone needed her, during the war she found herself alone, fear coursing through her, to never see Matthew again. She had to take care of herself as much as she could but no one wanted her so she had to go somewhere else so she could stop thinking about her baby boy running and risking his life in the tranches._


End file.
